dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Tattoo (Wildstorm Universe)
: Rose Tattoo is the living incarnation of Murder. Any sort of matter that can be contributed to the act of murder is in her arsenal. Rose normally takes to conventional means of guns and other weaponry to murder others however she has been known to use other means such as counteracting magics, drive others insane, project energies and as the Spirit of Murder normal conventions of murder cannot be applied to her. ** : The Spirit of Murder is granted power enough to knock humans through walls and burst down doors. Most of her strength seems to be displayed through her creations. ** : The Spirit of Murder is given enough stamina to continue fighting many days at a time, she has theoretically been in every single war since the beginning of mankind and has participated in each for their entire duration. ** : The Spirit of Murder is faster than the fastest human on the planet. Her trigger finger blasts bullets out of the cartridge faster than the fastest gunslinger at any point in time. ** : The Spirit of Murder has been shot, burned, stabbed, pummeled, blasted, cut, maimed, overdosed, wrecked and lived through it all. She is not impossible to kill however her host bodies can take a considerable amount of punishment. ** : The Spirit of Murder lives in each and every murder perpetrated throughout humankind. As such she can sense exactly how a murder occurred right down to outside influences and sense life and determine how much is needed to kill them. ** : If the Spirit of Murder is hurt then her host bodies have increased cellular regeneration. She has regrown major tissue damage and recovered from ailments are remarkable speeds. ** : One of the main abilities of the Spirit of Murder is to create weapons of various degrees each of which is specifically used to kill her opponent. She's made everything from specific weakness seeking guns to blades that tap into incredible powers. ** : Only shown in a minor occurrence where the Spirit of Murder had secreted poisonous substances through her body. Theoretically, she has the power to increase her weapon creation with added energies. ** : If the Spirit of Murder's host body is killed as it has been countless times then the Spirit of Murder will resurrect into a new host who is suitable for murder. In this way the Spirit of Murder can never die. *'Spirit of Life': During a time where the Doctor reversed her powers. The Spirit of Murder was changed into the Spirit of Life and all her murderous powers reversed. However, her powers were only shown in her ability to seduce and have intercourse with her opponents creating life rather than taking it. | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:StormWatch members